


What Works

by Morpheus626



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheus626/pseuds/Morpheus626
Summary: A fic I’ve been meaning to get posted for a few days now; finally getting that done!Brian May/Jamie Moses, and the conflict of being both musical rivals (and also sort of dating but not exactly that and they’re figuring it out so that it works for them is the important thing.)Smut in this one, so NSFW!
Relationships: Brian May/Jamie Moses
Kudos: 3





	What Works

It was perfectly fine. Plenty of people would handle having a musical rival this way. 

"They would not," Roger scoffed. "Handle it by essentially dating their rival." 

"It isn't dating!" Brian stressed, and fussed with his curls. "We've only fucked."

"Mhm. Multiple times, multiple places, and usually with coffee or a movie involved..." Freddie said it evenly, but his smile revealed his teasing. 

"Fucking in the restroom of a book store after you happen to meet up with them is not a date!" Brian sighed. That had been the most recent encounter, in the nearly empty bookstore, late in the day, with Jamie bending him over an unopened box of cleaning supplies, knees of his trousers being worn down on the likely disgusting tile-

"Bri, come back to us," Freddie snapped his fingers. "You're dreamy-eyed over him, look at you! I don't like this anymore than you do, but you clearly like him-"

"I do not!" Brian shouted, then paused. "Sorry."

"He doth protest too much," John murmured. "Just date him for a month, get it out of your system, then you can go back to hating him and the rest of Merlin like we all do."

"Hate is a strong word," Freddie noted. "More of a frustration in the comparison of us to them, is what it is."

"Fucking Melody Maker," Roger grumbled. "They just had to put it out there. Fuckers."

Freddie patted comfortingly at Roger's arm. "I know. But Brian...maybe John has a point. We've all had our little flings, er. Well, not so much John, but still. Maybe if you dated him for a bit-"

Brian waved the suggestion away. "I'm not doing that."

"Sounds like you already are," John said. "Where's tonight's date?"

"He said he might be at the record shop later-ah, hey!"

"That's a nice spot for it," Roger said. "Hate fucking and a date."

Brian just shook his head. It was not a date.

\---

"Dinner?" 

Jamie's voice was ragged, distorted slightly by the tight walls of the record shop's back room. 

"What?" Brian's hand slowed in its stroking of Jamie's cock. "What do you mean, dinner?"

"Food?" Jamie frowned, and leaned in to peck a kiss on Brian's lips. "You know, what I'm sure you haven't eaten enough of yet today."

Brian let his head drop into Jamie's shoulder, and moved his hand again, his hips shuddering as Jamie's hand did the same at his cock. 

"You good?" 

"Yeah," Brian mumbled. "Maybe we should stop talking." 

"Thought it was just my guitar playing you didn't want to hear," Jamie laughed. "Now I can't even talk?"

"Stop it," Brian spat as he lifted his head, and it came out harsher than he meant it. "This... you're making this into something else. And I know you don't want it."

Jamie used his free hand to snag Brian by the chin, holding him so he was forced to meet his eyes. "How do you know so well what I want?"

"I-"

"If you don't want 'something else'," Jamie said, his hand moving faster to match the twitching of Brian's hips. "That's fine. But, I have to tell you something. I think maybe you do want 'something else'."

He paused for a moment. "And maybe I do too. And I think we both keep pushing it away, because this is easier. We can keep hating each other's bands for being so damn successful, and we can hate each other's music, and fuck whenever we meet up."

He laughed as Brian came, and lifted his hand to lick the come off of it. "But we can't quite seem to hate each other directly, can we?"

Brian yanked his chin from Jamie's grasp and lunged forward to kiss him, stroking hard at his cock until he felt Jamie's come splatter his hand.

"So that's a no then," Jamie smirked. "Anyway...dinner?"

\---

"It isn't a bad thing," Freddie soothed. "Please calm down."

"It's the worst thing," Brian muttered. "Rog and Deaky can never know."

"Stop," Freddie sighed. "So they'll tease you about it for a day, so what? If you're happy-"

"He, and his band, could put our doing well at risk," Brian interrupted. "That's more important than my happiness!"

Freddie nodded knowingly. "You do really like him."

Brian blushed. "I called you over to help me."

"And be an agony aunt, I know," Freddie said. "And I am doing that. But the only thing that can help you is making a decision. You either want him in more than random hook ups with no other activities involved, damn any other consequences of that, or you don't. I can't make that decision for you, you know that."

"I hate that you're right," Brian mumbled. "I hate that I don't hate him. Just his band and his music."

"Y'know, you could just keep it casual, even if you go beyond fucking in random restrooms while out shopping together," Freddie said. "Not like you have to spend forever with him. And maybe he'd be fine with that too. A little something, that you both keep until it no longer suits you. Are you meeting up with him again?"

"Dinner, tomorrow night."

"Where?"

"Here," Brian said, and gestured to the small dining table near them in his flat.

Freddie's brow shot up, but only for a second. "Ah. Well, no better time to talk and bring it up then. You'll stop torturing yourself over it, and depending on how it turns out, I'll either come back in another day or two with champagne or an entire dinner."

"Am I that predictable, with food?" Brian scoffed. "I eat when I'm sad or upset."

"Yeah, after you've been sat there with a grumbling stomach for hours on end," Freddie said. "But here's to hoping it goes well."

\---

"This is nice," Jamie sighed, setting his empty plate on the coffee table. "Not a bad place you've got."

"The heat even works on occasion," Brian joked. 

"I can help with the heat," Jamie smirked, and stripped off his shirt before Brian could so much as blink. 

"We need to talk," Brian stammered, nearly dropping his plate in his rush to set it on the table.

"I can do that like this," Jamie smiled. "Or is too distracting?" 

"I think I can manage," Brian replied. "You talked about us wanting something else out of this. I've been thinking about that."

"All that since last night? Then you haven't slept," Jamie teased.

"You barely know me beyond what books I read, records I like, and what makes me come," Brian snapped. "Is it that obvious that occasionally I spend all night worrying?"

"...honestly, yeah," Jamie giggled. "Sorry, Brian, but it is. But that's how all of you seem, in Queen. Bunch of prancing worry warts, that you'd think too busy fussing to know how to play, until you actually hear you, of course, and-"

"Does this work for you?" Brian interrupted. "Us...like this? Not exactly hating each other, something like dating but not exactly because I'm not letting anyone else know about this except the band, and normally other people know who you're dating-"

"Brian," Jamie sighed. "Breathe. And yeah, it does. If it works for you."

"Right now, at least, I think it does," Brian said. "If it means we can fuck in an actual bed more often, then it's a definite yes."

Jamie laughed. "It means that. Or I'm fine with it meaning that, I suppose. We can take turns, yours or mine. And occasionally the record shop again, if we feel like it. Doesn't have to be anything more than this. Meet up, have dinner or something, fuck, hang out for a bit if we like, then go our happy ways."

Brian nodded. It was like a weight was lifted off of him. It had been that easy. 

"Speaking of the fucking," Jamie cleared his throat. "Shall I help you off with all that, or..."

"Honestly, I'm not sure I'm up for anything too intense," Brian winced. "I really didn't sleep last night."

"And we were given hands and mouths for that reason," Jamie grinned. "Other reasons too, but those aren't important right now. What's important to me is that we get you into bed, get each other off, and then you can sleep."

"And you'll..." Brian hesitated. Asking him not to leave right after fucking felt like pushing the line they'd just set. But then again, they got to move the line as they wished and agreed upon it.

"Stay," Jamie said nonchalantly. "I bet your bed is comfy, and I bet you are too. Been wondering what it might be like to spend the night with you; no better time than now to find out."

Brian smiled. "Good. I mean, that's cool, I'm good with that."

"I know you are," Jamie teased, and stood up, reaching for Brian's hand. "Show me to the bed then, before you fall asleep on me. I want us both to get off at least once before that."

"Need it that badly?" Brian smirked, unable to resist getting in his own teasing. 

"Maybe I do," Jamie replied, pulling him off the couch by the hand and tugging him in close for a kiss. "Maybe I need it so badly I barely slept last night too."

"Oh yeah?" Brian asked as he led Jamie down the hall. "What kept you so busy then?"

He stripped off his clothes and flopped back on his bed, giggling as Jamie finished undressing and settled onto his lap. 

"My hand on my cock," Jamie replied matter-of-factly. "Thinking about how I'd rather have your mouth or hands on it. Or have it buried in your ass, you fucking me like it's all you want."

"And right now, what would you like most out of all of those?"

"Any, all, whatever you want too," Jamie said. "I'm happy with anything so long as you're touching me."

He wanted to be mindful of the neighbors and the thinness of the walls, but better were the sounds Jamie made as Brian flipped them over and let his lips linger on Jamie's skin, his hands reaching every spot he knew Jamie liked touched most. 

"Sure you don't have any preference on what we do?" Brian asked. "Because I'd love to get your cock in my mouth, if you don't mind."

"You're too fucking polite," Jamie laughed. "Yeah, I'd like that."

Jamie's teasing came to an abrupt halt as Brian kissed his way down Jamie's body, taking his cock into his mouth with a happy sigh. 

"You've no right to look that pretty while doing that," Jamie finally murmured a few moments later. "Can I touch the curls, or will you whip me?"

Brian let Jamie's cock fall from his mouth and smiled sweetly. "Only if you take a turn and whip me too."

Jamie blushed and shook his head. "Full of surprises, aren't you? Sure, we could take turns with that."

"Promise?" Brian said before taking down Jamie's cock again. 

It wasn't always his favourite thing to do in bed, but there was something particularly fantastic about being able to make Jamie fall apart so easily with it. He couldn't distract him or make him fall to pieces onstage, but he could do it here, at least. 

Also notable, it didn't take long to get Jamie off with a blowjob either. 

"Brian?" Jamie's voice had jumped up an octave, and he tapped insistently at Brian's shoulder. 

He knew what it meant. But he didn't mind that tonight. Swallowing was worth it, to look up and see Jamie's eyes go wide before his head dropped back and he dissolved into moans. 

"That enough to help you sleep?" Brian asked as he crawled back up the bed and lounged by Jamie's side.

"Yeah, but you're the one that really needs the sleep," Jamie said, sitting up on his elbows. "Lay back, let me at you."

"Very romantic," Brian teased. "And you haven't even tried to whip me like you promised."

"Another night," Jamie smiled. "After we've both gotten decent sleep." 

Brian let a hand rest in Jamie's hair after getting an approving nod from him, and relaxed under him. Jamie's lips and tongue were on his cock, everything had turned out fine, and he'd even be there in the morning without needing any extra commitment. Perfect.

He had let his eyes close, but opened them as Jamie paused. 

"All good?"

Jamie nodded. "Yeah. Just thinking about how I don't know if I've ever seen you his relaxed. You ought to try this look onstage. If you can manage it."

There was a beat before they both broke into giggles. 

"Sorry, I'll get back to it," Jamie mumbled. "Couldn't resist. We might be doing whatever this is now, but I've still got to be an asshole to you sometimes."

"That's the way I like you," Brian smiled. "That, and like this."

He had no idea if Jamie just had a natural talent for sucking cock, or if it was a practiced skill, but frankly, he didn't care. It hardly mattered when his cock was in Jamie's mouth, Jamie's hands toying with his balls and trailing softly at the inside of his thighs.

It might have been the release of stress, Jamie's skill, or a combination of it all, but it took little time before he was tapping at Jamie's shoulder, his cock pulsing against Jamie's lips. 

"I don't know about the rest of you," Jamie sighed as he wiped at his mouth and moved back up the bed, snuggling against Brian. "But I do know I love your cock. If I'd gotten to that before knowing you were in Queen, we might never have had a rivalry."

"That's not true, and you know it," Brian chuckled. "We'd have seen each other play and immediately been at each other's throats."

"In a sexy way or an angry way?"

"Yeah," Brian smiled, and failed to fight back a yawn. 

"Good," Jamie said. "Sleep. I'll be here in the morning, I promise. When we'll find out, I'm sure, that we don't even like the same things for breakfast."

"Looking forward to it," Brian murmured and reached down to the basket on the floor that held extra blankets, tossing one up and over them haphazardly. 

But Jamie hardly noticed. His eyes were already closed, his head on Brian's chest, curled up close to leech heat from him. Like the most adorable bastard Brian had ever seen. 


End file.
